1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable signal detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data centers etc., the connection of a communication cable such as a LAN (Local Area Network) cable may be altered in accordance with layout change, displacement or addition of information and communication device such as a server or a hub.
Some information and communication devices are provided with a connection check lamp for checking the connection of communication cables so as to determine whether or not the communication cable is connected.
Also, a device has been proposed in which the connection of the communication cable is monitored by detecting the insertion and removal of the connector of the communication cable (see e.g., JP-B-5274671).